


Tony's Brilliant Bad Idea

by zelda_zee



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_zee/pseuds/zelda_zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Tony's bad ideas are brilliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Brilliant Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic that got too long. Based on movieverse only.

It’s not a surprise exactly, when Tony finally propositions him. Bruce had noticed the furtive looks that had gradually grown bolder, the way that Tony stood too close, leaning into Bruce until their shoulders touched, the way their hands seemed to brush more often than they should as they worked together. So when Bruce finds himself backed up to a work table in the lab with Tony’s hands framing his hips, and Tony’s _everything_ in far too close proximity for comfort, what Bruce feels isn’t surprise.

What he feels is sadness, and weariness, and desire, and for a horrible second before he masters himself, anger at all the things he wants that he can’t have, which now apparently include Tony Stark.

“ _Not_ a good idea, Tony,” Bruce says. He takes a steadying breath, trying to ignore the way his heartbeat kicks into overdrive.

Tony only leans closer, the bristles of his beard skating along Bruce’s jawline, making him break out in goose bumps. “If you’re trying to sound discouraging, I should warn you, that’s never worked on me.” Tony nudges Bruce’s chin with his nose, trying to get him to tilt his head back. “Just the opposite, in fact.”

“Tony,” Bruce warns, trying to dodge out of the way, but Tony has him hemmed in and unless he’s willing to get forceful Bruce isn’t going to be able to budge him. And getting forceful is really the last thing Bruce thinks he should do at the moment. “I’m not kidding, this is _really_ not a good idea.”

Tony is so close, too close, barely an inch between them all along their fronts and Bruce has to steel his muscles and hold very still to keep from just pushing himself onto Tony, grabbing him and holding him and touching him. Christ, he hasn’t touched anyone in so long. Bruce can feel the heat emanating off Tony’s body, and he smells great, like whisky and cologne and something indefinable that Bruce thinks might be motor oil, and Bruce likes him and thinks maybe, even, that they’re becoming friends and Bruce doesn’t have friends, so that is no small thing. What’s more, Bruce is attracted to him, to his quick smile and his quicker wit and the way that when Tony’s attention is on him it’s as if no else in the world exists. He likes the easy way they work together and the way Tony _gets_ him on an intellectual level in a way no one else ever really has. Bruce hasn’t felt that kind of spark with anyone in forever. But most of all, Bruce likes that Tony isn’t afraid of him – not at all, not even a little. He teases and provokes and argues with Bruce as if the other guy just doesn’t exist, which is stupid, so stupid, but nonetheless Bruce can’t help loving him for it.

“Don’t try to tell me you don’t want this,” Tony says, looking pointedly at Bruce’s crotch, and it’s true, his body is definitely interested.

“That’s beside the point. C’mon Tony.” Bruce places a hand on Tony’s chest, feeling the metal plate of the arc reactor under his fingertips. “Step back. Please.”

He meets Tony’s eyes and for a long moment they just stare at each other. Bruce isn’t sure what Tony’s thinking, but he can see gears turning in there and then Tony blinks, comprehension and shock registering in the same instant.

“Wait. Seriously? No, I refuse to believe it.” Bruce looks away then, but too late. “Bruce, you’ve gotta be kidding me!”

“Drop it, Tony.”

“Like hell I will. That’s just not right. How on earth can you live like that?”

“It’s not so bad.” Bruce realizes he still has his fingers on Tony’s chest and quickly draws them back. “I manage. It’s not like I can’t – like I don’t ever... But another person – that makes it complicated. Too great a risk. Something could go wrong and if I couldn’t stay in control...”

“Right,” Tony breathes. He does step back then, standing a few feet away with his hands in his pockets, staring at the floor. Bruce can breathe easier with the distance between them, but without the heat of Tony’s body the air against his skin feels cold. “Okay, right.” Tony looks up at Bruce. “That is the biggest pile of horseshit I’ve ever heard.”

“Tony –”

“No, listen up. I’ve read your file and there are only –”

“You’ve read my file?” Bruce asks, thinking of all the stuff that must be in his file, stuff no one is supposed to know, but that he has no doubt that Fury has ferreted out of Bruce’s deep, dark past. Stuff about his family that he doesn’t share with anyone, ever. Stuff he’s done that he kept hidden away, even, most of the time, from himself.

“Yes, yes, I’ve read everyone’s file, so what? Your secrets are safe with me.” Tony waves a hand in the air, as if the contents of Bruce’s file are of no significance at all. “Anyway, according to your file, it takes a state of extreme emotional stress to bring on the transformation, and not just any kind of emotional stress – it has to be one of two things – fear or anger, and I have news for you, my friend; if you’re feeling either of those during sex, then you’re doing it wrong.”

Bruce sighs, trying not to think about Tony reading his file. “I really don’t want to talk about this, Tony.”

“Then stop being ridiculous.”

“I’m not being ridiculous, I’m being safe.”

“Well, I’m all in favor of safe sex, but don’t you think you’re taking it to extremes?” The corner of Tony’s lip twitches in a hint of a smile, and damn but Bruce shouldn’t find that so distracting. “Come on, you can’t live your life like a hermit. Or a priest. A hermit priest.” Tony steps close again, resting his hands on Bruce’s shoulders. They feel warm, grounding, and surely there isn’t anything wrong with letting Tony touch him a little.

“Just a kiss, how about that?” Tony asks ducking down to meet Bruce’s eyes. “We can start with that, and God, I’m going to regret saying this, but – we can take it slow. No tongue. I’ll be a perfect gentleman. If I must. If that will make you feel better about, you know. Sex. With me.”

“I’m not having sex with you,” Bruce says firmly, then adds, in a moment of terrible weakness, “But you can kiss me.”

Tony smiles, slow and triumphant, and then he kisses Bruce, and it isn’t polished or seductive, or any of the other things that Bruce might have (or, more truthfully, _had_ ) imagined a kiss from Tony Stark might be. No, it’s _wonderful_ in a way that sends shivers throughout his entire body, little tremors that Tony surely must be able to feel. It’s so wonderful that Bruce has to grab Tony’s arms, suddenly dizzy. His mind blanks out for a moment and there’s only the realization that Tony is _touching_ him and he’s being held and kissed and nothing, _nothing_ has felt this good in a very long time.

Tony’s hand slides to Bruce’s neck, holding him in place, his mouth fits over Bruce’s so smoothly, teeth nipping his bottom lip just hard enough to hurt in a way that makes sparks go off behind Bruce’s eyes. He takes a moment to get with the program and kiss Tony back, but then he surges against him, fevered and voracious. Tony presses in close, tilting his hips against Bruce’s in a way that is by no means gentlemanly, grinding slowly against him. Bruce makes a noise, a low, muffled groan against Tony’s lips and Tony purrs in return, a sound that makes Bruce flush hot all over.

And Tony Stark is a damned liar, because his tongue is in Bruce’s mouth, and Bruce is lost because he doesn’t pull away, he pushes forward and his hands are in Tony’s hair and Tony moans and bucks and backs him up against the table again, shoving a thigh between Bruce’s legs, rocking it against his achingly hard dick. It’s as if a dam burst, and any chance Bruce had of stopping this insanity vanishes. It’s too late, it’s too much, too good, it’s been too long and he won’t be able to stay in control, not with how badly he wants this, and that scares the hell out of him. His eyes fly open, panic vying with lust, and Tony is right there, watching him.

“You’re okay,” Tony says instantly, as if he knows just what’s going through Bruce’s head. “You’re doing great, this is fantastic, I’m not even kidding, I’m loving this. I wanna get my hands on your dick, that okay? If I just unzip – and then I’ll just reach in – yeah, oh yeah, fuck, look at you, that’s a thing of beauty right there.” Tony glances up, a carnal smile on his face. “Can’t wait to get my mouth on that. Next time though, right? This time I’m right here with you.” Tony’s face fills Bruce’s vision, his eyes wide and dark and determined. He looks down and Bruce does too, watches as Tony wraps a hand tight around Bruce’s cock and starts stroking him, and the jolt of lust that shocks through Bruce’s body makes him shudder. It’s all he can do just to hold on, clumsily humping Tony’s leg and arching into his touch. Bruce’s eyes keep falling shut but he forces them open, afraid that something terrible will happen if he looks away from Tony’s face.

“Tony,” he gasps, unable to say anything more.

“Yeah, I’m right here,” Tony says, low and urgent, and Bruce can't help thinking that Tony sounds like this is affecting him too, like he wants this. “I’ve got you, just let go. Its okay, you can do it, you’ll be fine, trust me. You trust me, don’t you?”

“Y-yes,” Bruce stutters.

Tony hums, sounding pleased, rubs his thumb over the tip of Bruce’s cock, making him moan. His face flushes hot at the sound, too loud, too raw.

“You wanna come so bad, I can feel it,” Tony says, leaning in to kiss Bruce, hard and fast. “You want me to make you come? That what you want?”

And Bruce does, more than anything, but there’s still a part of him that’s scared, that’s fighting it, afraid that the thing inside him is going to burst out if he really lets go.

“Hey,” Tony says, his hand never slowing. Bruce hadn’t realized his eyes had closed again until he opens them at the sound of Tony's voice, stares at him in pained desperation. “Just you and me here, okay?” Bruce nods. He wants to claw at Tony’s skin, crawl inside him. He wants to howl. He wants Tony’s mouth on him. God, he wants to _fuck_.

His orgasm takes him by surprise, before he even has time to feel afraid. He clutches at Tony’s shoulder, uttering a hoarse cry as it slams into him, his knees giving out at the intensity of the sensations rocketing through him. Tony holds him up, one strong arm around his waist, murmuring words of encouragement as Bruce shakes apart in his embrace, his rhythm never slackening until the last tremor leaves Bruce’s body.

It seems like a long time before Bruce returns to the present, blinking his eyes open, dizzy and disoriented.

“Oh God.” Bruce leans into Tony, turning his face into Tony’s neck. “Oh my God, I can’t believe you did that.”

“That was all you, buddy,” Tony says, patting Bruce’s back. “I can’t take the credit.”

“That was so stupid.” Bruce laughs, dazed and post-orgasmic and weak with relief. “So stupid. If things had gone wrong… God, Tony, you’re crazy.”

“Believe it or not, you’re not the first to say so.”

“ _And_ a bad influence.”

“Thank you. I do my best.” Tony buries his fingers in Bruce’s hair, scratching his scalp. It makes Bruce want to melt into a puddle on the floor. “Speaking of being a bad influence, I have a bed. We should use it.”

Bruce lifts his head to look at him. “God, you never learn.”

Tony smiles his wide, shit-eating grin, grabbing a rag from the work bench and wiping his hand clean. “Au contraire. I learned that you’ve been depriving yourself for no reason at all, as far as I can tell, so that means that you and me,” he points between them, “are a _great_ idea.”

“Tony -” Bruce pauses, at a loss for words.

“And even my bad ideas are brilliant, so it’s not like we have anything to lose.” Tony gives Bruce a little push toward the door. “C’mon, big guy, take me to bed and let’s see what you’re made of.”

Bruce bites his lip against the protests he wants to utter and lets Tony guide him out the door and up the stairs and toward his bedroom.

“Bad idea, Tony,” Bruce says, standing at the foot of Tony’s bed as Tony turns to him, looking handsome and horny and impossible to deny.

“ _Great idea_ ,” Tony counters, pulling Bruce towards him. “And I’ll prove it to you.”

And he did. And it was.


End file.
